


Songs for the Soul

by InsanelyADD



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Empress Undyne Ending, Songfic, but a non-traditional songfic, chapter lengths will probably be inconsistent, first chapter is short but I promise to try to make the next chapters longer, for the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyADD/pseuds/InsanelyADD
Summary: Songfic/drabbles based on songs that incorporate some lyrics into them. Because sometimes only one line in a song is enough for a whole chapter.





	Songs for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Fiddle and the Drum by A Perfect Circle, chapter is an Empress Undyne one where Papyrus is still alive and tries to convince her to give up some of her anger.

A song plays from the radio quietly, as Papyrus paces the room. He paused when he heard the distinct clack of her armored boots on the stone tile. She was coming.

The door opened. She was expecting this, as the conversation has happened many times now. And so once again...

"MY DEAR UNDYNE, MY DEAR FRIEND," Papyrus began, Undyne's cold eyes softening as he spoke. And so once again...

"YOU ARE FIGHTING US ALL, AND WHEN I ASK YOU WHY, YOU RAISE YOUR SPEARS AND CRY AND I STALL..." She pulls her mouth into a firm line. Papyrus takes a step forward. "OH MY DEAR FRIEND, HOW DID YOU COME TO TRADE THE FIDDLE FOR THE DRUM?"

"Stop your talk! I will take us to the surface, even if I have to be vengefulto do it! Undermining this goal is treason!" Her heart's not in it. She knows he's only concerned about her.

"YOU SAY I HAVE TURNED, LIKE THE ENEMIES YOU'VE EARNER, BUT I CAN REMEMBER ALL THE GOOD THINGS YOU ARE." He placed a cautious hand on her shoulder. "I SO I ASK YOU PLEASE, CAN I HELP YOU FIND THE PEACE AND THE STAR? OH MY FRIEND, WHAT TIME IS THIS, TO TRADE THE HANDSHAKE FOR THE FIST?" She turned away, unable to face him.

~~~~/\^/\^/\~~~~

And so once again...

"Oh, Undyne my friend," Mettaton begged, as he defended against another attack. Papyrus, Mettaton, and Sans (at Papyrus' insistence) were trying to convince her to give up her revenge.

And so once again, she was fighting them all, and when they asked her why, she raised her spears and cried and they fall.

"OH MY FRIEND, HOW DID YOU COME TO TRADE THE FIDDLE FOR THE DRUM?" Papyrus called to her, as they were drug away, her stalking after them to make sure they made no escape attempt.

"you say we have turned, like the enemies you've earned..." She clenches her jaw.

"BUT WE CAN REMEMBER ALL THE GOOD THINGS YOU ARE, AND SO WE ASK YOU PLEASE, CAN WE HELP YOU FIND THE PEACE AND THE STAR?"

"Oh my friend," They say in unison, being drug down the corridor to the dungeon. "We have all come, to fear the beating of your drum." And she stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> An ambiguous end! Sorry this chapter was so short, there wasn't much I could think to add to this idea. Other chapters are likely to vary in length.


End file.
